Daisy
Daisy (Born October 10, 1982) is a Professional wrestler working for promotions Ring of Beauty and World Wrestling Headquarters. She is best known for her appearences as a valet for the Reflection of Perfection in the now Defunct federation, PWA. Biography Daisy (Born Camilla Milasaki) was born in Milan,Italy to her Barelona born mother and her Italian born father,which makes her a of a European decent, but Milasaki was quickly americanized when her mother moved to The United States at the along with Milasaki who was 5 after Milasaki's mother settled a devorce to Daisy's father. Growing up, she was known to be a model and not much is known of her pre wrestling career but in an interview Milasaki expressed an interest in wrestling since a young girl and thought wrestling was her natural escape from stress even though she wasnt doing it. But at age 20 she was contacted by a PWA talent scout and thought she should check out the promotion and think about signing with them. Soon after at age 21, she was a working valet for PWA. At first, things seemed better then it really was but soon after Daisy felt the need to get into that wrestling ring, as she trained to wrestle on her free time. Since PWA didn't support a womans division as they thought it was "fake", "stupid", and "piontless", Daisy decided to leave PWA. At age 23, she left the promotion after staying for 3 whole years. Almost instantly after her departure from PAW, she continued to train with wrestling dojo's, small wrestling schools where she's had several heated matches with other wrestler wannabe's and staying in the gym 5 days a week. Daisy was finally ready to become a full established wrestler. So she began looking for larger repected promotions and soon after, in 2008, Daisy was employed by Ring of Beauty, Knockouts of Wrestlingand World Wrestling Headquarters Professional Wrestling Allegiance Daisy's first official wrestling employer was Professional Wrestling Allegiance (PWA). She signed a contract that she would be only obligated to be a valet after only being in the promotion for one year and a half. Daisy soon became one of the companies top babyfaces. Starting rivalries with other heel based females and other on screen talent as well as valenting wrestlers like The Reflection of Perfection and Savage, Daisy became the First Lady of PWA which is a vote from outside viewers on who was there favorite diva on the roster. Over another year later, Daisy left the promotion after 3 years beacuase of a contract dispute for PWA not re-negotiating her contract for her to get at least a occasional wrestler/Manager contract that she was promised. An interview online soon surfaced after her departure from the promotion and Daisy expressed extreme unhappiness from the promotion and that was ultimately the reason why she left. She never mentioned anything about the contract dispute. Knockouts of Wrestling In early August, Daisy signed a contract with Knockouts of Wrestling, and would be making her debut agaisnt wrestler Donna Valentine at the Knockouts Unleashed PPV. On the day of Knockouts Unleashed, KOW offically announced that Knockouts of Wrestling had filed for bankrupcy and the PPV had been cancelled. Daisy never officlay made her debut. Ring of Beauty In 2008, Daisy offically signed a contract with ROB. She made her debut in a losing effort to Megan kane in a triple threat match with Giada Romio. Daisy was commended on her in ring ability siting that it had been surperb and greatly put together. On the ____ edition of Rob Primetime, Daisy defeated Susan Rigger, Crimson Cat, Kandize, Pixie and Evangeline Sinclair in a 6 pack match as well as debuting her new Full Blooded Explosion finisher. Wrestling Highlights *First Lady of PWA (viewers vote) *TBD *TBD *TBD Finishers *''Full Blooded Explosion'' (Stalling Snap DDT) *''Neck Roller'' (Spinning Neckbreaker) Signature Moves *''Face Cut'' (Split-Legged Jaw breaker) *''Fujirawa Bow n' Arrow'' *''Daisy DDT'' *''Daisy Stinger'' (Snapmare) *''Daisy-carana'' (Top Rope Huricarrana) Other In Ring Moves *Turnbuckle Choke *Sunset flip *Missile dropkick *Headscissors takedown *Hip toss *Facebreaker knee smash *Dragon whip *Legsweep *FaceBuster *Roundhouse kick *Boston Crab *Headlock *Sleeper Hold Theme Music * "Dear You" by: Hemme (PWA) * "Creepshow" by: Kerli (KOW, RoB) * "Genie in a Bottle (Electronic Remix) by Christina Aguilera (RoB) Current External links * Knockouts of Wrestling * Ring of Beauty